The methods developed for the synthesis of hormonal and anti-inflammatory steroids will be applied to the synthesis of optically active cortisone and aldosterone. New methods will be explored for the induction of opticla activity through sigmatropic rearrangements. Steroifs play an important role in human health and development as anti-inflammatory, anti-fertility, and symbiotic anti-tumor agents.